A great variety of consumer fans are known in the industry. Fans of various operational capabilities have been configured for uses in different conditions and locations. For example, some fans have speed or height adjustability, or noise reduction features. Certain fans are configured as floor fans intended to circulate air in a good-sized area, such as a living room. Others are manufactured as desk fans intended for personal use. The present invention provides a method for enhancing the operational versatility of a fan and a fan having such operational versatility.